Such railroad freight cars are known from DE-OS 33 12 001. According to this reference, hoods covering the freight room can alternatively be lifted and moved over the portal and the hood which is in the closed position. The room inside the structure gauge can be used optimally as freight storage space. In the closed position of the hoods an automatic cramping of the hoods with the face walls, the center portal and the bogie takes place. Thus the main freight pressure acting upon the end walls due to a buffer stroke is transferred to the bogie of the freight car by means of the hoods. The design of the hoods integrated as carrying elements in the freight car body is advantageous railroad freight car, construction and is economically advantageous from a manufacturing standpoint.
In railroad freight cars having swivelable and slidable hoods the missing means for fastening separate stacks of goods or pallets in the freight room is disadvantageous.
DE-PS 26 33 864, DE-PS 26 49 991, DE-PS 27 52 635 and DE-OS 34 03 707 teach the arrangements of movable separation walls in closed freight cars with fixedly mounted lengthwise head arches which can be arrested in any desired location in the car with their top in the lengthwise head arches of the freight car body and on the bottom of the freight room by means of pegs in a punched strip. The movable separation walls are suspended from rails in the lengthwise head arches by means of rollers and can be moved freely in the head arch rails of the freight car once the locking pegs have been released.
Such known separation walls, however, cannot be used in a railroad freight car of the kind mentioned initially, as the lengthwise head arches for the locking of the separation walls are missing.